


closer than ever

by daisyhaechan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Submissive Hwang Hyunjin, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyhaechan/pseuds/daisyhaechan
Summary: Jisung has a bad day, and Hyunjin offers to help. Somewhere along the way, Minho gets involved.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, implied poly skz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165
Collections: swthrd





	closer than ever

Hyunjin had gotten home from his photo shoot in the afternoon, but the rest of the boys all had stuff to do at the company, so he was surprised when the door creaked open around 6. He looked up as Jisung took off his shoes and stepped into the living room, sighing as he sat down on the couch next to Hyunjin. Re-runs of a drama from three years ago were playing on the TV, but Hyunjin hadn’t been paying much attention in favor of playing a game on his phone.

“Hey,” he said. “You weren’t supposed to come back until 8.”

“Chan-hyung made me go home,” Jisung replied shortly.

Hyunjin knew what that meant. Bad day. He knew Jisung didn’t like to talk about it, so he didn’t mention it. “I was just about to make some ramen for dinner. You want some?”

“Sure. Thanks, Hyunjin.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Hyunjin padded into the kitchen in his socks and rummaged around in the cabinets for a while before finding the ramen next to the cereal and put a pot of water on to boil. When he returned to the living room with two bowls in hand, Jisung had pulled his knees to his chest and was hiding his face. His fingers were white-knuckled where they gripped his arms. Hyunjin silently put down the ramen and settled cautiously next to him.

“Can I touch you?” he asked. Jisung nodded, and Hyunjin folded his body over his, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on top of Jisung’s, and swayed back and forth slowly. After a minute of this, Jisung uncurled from his little ball and turned to Hyunjin to hug him properly, so hard that Hyunjin fell back. He let Jisung settle in his lap and cling to his shirt until he stopped shaking. He took a big, shaky breath and let go, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Here’s your ramen,” Hyunjin said.

“Thanks.”

They ate in silence while watching the TV, and then Jisung took their bowls into the kitchen to wash. Hyunjin had an idea while he was gone and dropped to his knees.

“Hey, do you—” Jisung stopped at the border between the kitchen and the living room, eyes growing wide at the sight of Hyunjin on his knees, looking up at him innocently.

“Let me cockwarm you?” Hyunjin offered.

Jisung swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Hyunjin smiled and waited for Jisung to sit down on the couch again before crawling in front of him. Jisung tossed a pillow down for Hyunjin to kneel on, then spread his legs obligingly. Hyunjin tugged down his sweatpants and the boxers underneath, gently pulling out Jisung’s soft cock. It was cute. He was cut, and his pubic hair was slightly longer than stubble, and the shaft bent just the tiniest bit to the left, which Jisung didn’t like to admit. Hyunjin didn’t hesitate before taking the whole thing in his mouth.

Jisung was average-size when hard, but he was a grower, so his dick wasn’t hard to take when he was soft. It didn’t even reach the back of Hyunjin’s throat, but it was pleasant just to have something weighing down his tongue. It tasted like clean skin, with just a slight musk underneath. If Jisung had been at dance practice, Hyunjin would have made him shower beforehand. He wiggled his jaw a little to settle at the right place, and then let his chin rest on Jisung’s thigh and went still.

Time floated between the two of them lazily. The TV droned on quietly in the background and Hyunjin let his thoughts drift with the white noise. He loved cockwarming. It was nice to have something warm and solid in his mouth, but more than that he liked to feel useful. He was certainly accomplishing that goal with Jisung, who always seemed to calm down when Hyunjin submitted to him. As time passed, Jisung’s fingers began carding through his long hair, combing out little knots from the day and braiding sections before letting the braids untwine and starting over. Hyunjin let him twirl his hair between his fingers like a fidget toy. He knew he was drooling a little, but he didn’t very much care.

Hyunjin wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the door opened again and Seungmin, Felix, and Jeongin trickled in. He didn’t bother to look up.

“Hey,” Felix said. “Have you eaten? We have extra.”

“S’okay, I ate.”

Felix rounded the couch and smiled as he saw Hyunjin kneeling there with his head buried in Jisung’s lap. “Hi princess.”

Hyunjin hummed a little in greeting. He was too out of it to respond.

Seungmin and Jeongin came into the living room too, and they all sat down on the couch next to Jisung, who just kept calmly petting Hyunjin. The other three chattered as they ate their takeout, Jisung chiming in every once in a while quietly. They didn’t push him. When they were done eating, they all went into their rooms and closed the doors, and it was quiet once more.

Minho arrived not long after, silently plopping down next to Jisung on the couch and cuddling into his side. He glanced at Hyunjin once and then up to the TV. 

“What are we watching?”

Jisung shrugged. “Some movie. I think I’ve seen it before but I can’t remember what it’s called.”

“Huh.” Minho sighed and relaxed against Jisung’s chest, and Jisung realized he felt solid again. He ran his hands through Hyunjin’s hair once more and then removed them to reach for Minho’s face, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Minho smiled quizzically. “What was that for?”

“Dunno.”

Minho glanced down at Hyunjin once again, and this time Hyunjin met his gaze with those wide puppy eyes. “Have you been a good boy for Sungie?” he asked.

Hyunjin nodded slightly, trying not to jostle the dick in his mouth too much, without breaking eye contact. Minho patted him on the head.

They sat quietly for long enough that Jisung let his guard down, and that was when Minho’s hands started wandering. They were soothing at first, but then Minho rucked up his shirt so his tummy was exposed and ran his fingers lightly down Jisung’s abs. He shivered, but knew better than to tug the hem back down. He was going to be good today. As Minho’s hands dipped beneath his shirt again and started toying with his nipples, Jisung tried to focus on the screen to no avail. Minho pinched sharply. Jisung arched his back, letting out a quiet yelp, but Minho quickly pulled him back against the couch.

“Stop squirming,” he whispered, and then tugged on his earlobe with his teeth. Jisung moaned helplessly. He could feel himself getting hard. Hyunjin’s eyes darted back and forth between Jisung and Minho like he was watching a very interesting tennis match.

Minho’s hands were warm on Jisung’s waist as he cooed at Hyunjin. “You’ve done so well, princess.”

Jisung was hard in Hyunjin’s mouth by now, so he took the hint and began sucking lightly, flattening his tongue to the bottom of the shaft, but Minho’s hand on the back of his neck stopped him.

“Aw, that’s dirty, Jinnie. I thought you were just cockwarming our baby. Guess you’re such a slut you can’t help yourself, huh?”

Hyunjin pulled off of Jisung and wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve, ignoring Jisung’s quiet whine at the loss of warmth. “I’m not.”

“Prove it, then. No sucking.”

Hyunjin nodded and sunk back down onto Jisung’s cock, now fully hard. He could feel Jisung’s thigh muscle twitch beneath his palm, like he was trying not to move. He looked up, and Minho and Jisung were kissing, Minho’s hand gripping Jisung’s jaw and Jisung leaning up to give him access, breathing heavily.

The command was just to do nothing, but it was harder than it sounded. For one thing, it was true; Hyunjin was a slut. He loved having a cock in his mouth, and it was near torture that he wasn’t allowed to do anything about it. Now that Jisung was hard, the head of his cock brushed the back of Hyunjin’s throat, making his eyes water and arousal spike in his core. He couldn’t help it. He let his tongue explore, resting warm and wet against the shaft, flicking at the little sensitive spot under the head, dipping into the hole to taste the precum there. Jisung’s knee twitched, his legs trying to close. He made a noise of complaint that was swallowed by Minho. Hyunjin kept going. The more he licked, the more precum drooled out onto his tongue, like a melting popsicle. He ignored Jisung’s fidgeting and whining, too focused on the cock in his mouth to take pity on him.

Finally, Minho pulled away, giving Jisung a moment to breathe.

“Not fair, Jinnie,” Jisung complained. Hyunjin blinked up at him innocently and swirled his tongue around the head, making Jisung curse and buck up, but Minho pushed him back down forcefully and held his hips there, enabling Hyunjin to tease however much he wanted. Jisung leaned back against the couch and hid his red face in the crook of his elbow.

Minho flicked his nipple, and Jisung gasped. Minho frowned in faux confusion.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I—” Jisung was interrupted by Minho nibbling on his lower lip, and couldn’t help but open his mouth and kiss back obediently, too overwhelmed to fight back.

“Please,” he breathed in between kisses. “Please, Minho.”

“Please what?” Minho said pleasantly, unaffected.

“Please let me come.”

“Hmmmm.” Minho tapped his chin, pretending to think about it. “I don’t know, Sungie. Were you good?”

“I was good,” Jisung insisted. “I was so good.” His breath hitched as Minho slid his hand over his abdomen.

Minho turned his attention to Hyunjin, who not-so-discreetly adjusted himself in his pants. “You want Sungie to fuck your face, princess?”

Hyunjin nodded, eyes wide and teary.

Minho sighed. “Fine, go ahead. Be quick.”

Jisung instantly buried his hands back in Hyunjin’s hair and thrust his hips up. Hyunjin nearly choked, but moaned at the buzzing pleasure of his scalp as his hair was pulled to guide him up and down Jisung’s cock. He didn’t have the faculties to focus on anything aside from breathing through his nose and Jisung fucked his mouth ruthlessly. He was too desperate to care much about Hyunjin’s comfort. Hyunjin liked it that way. He liked being used.

Minho watched with a predatory glint in his eyes as Jisung finally came down Hyunjin’s throat with a strangled gasp. His grip loosened, his head falling back against the couch. Hyunjin pulled off carefully and opened wide to show he’d swallowed. Minho grinned.

“Good.”

Hyunjin made a pleading noise, wiggling to show his discomfort until Minho’s gaze fell on the bulge in his pants. His grin widened.

“Oh, you wanna come too? That’s weird.”

Hyunjin bit his lip impatiently. Minho relented and patted his lap, and Hyunjin got up quickly to sit in it, straddling his waist facing Minho. “Ride my thigh, princess. That’s all you get.”

It was more than enough for Hyunjin, who set at his task with a reckless, wild energy. He was vaguely aware of Jisung turning onto his side to watch, but soon enough he was squeezing his eyes shut and coming in his pants, hips stuttering in their rhythm.

“Aw, poor baby came in his pants,” Minho teased breathlessly, but his heart wasn’t in it. He was just as impatient to get off, his fly already unzipped and his hand wrapped around his hard cock. He continued to babble dirty talk at Hyunjin and Jisung until he came in his hand, which didn’t take long.

In the time it took Minho to catch his breath, Jisung had crawled closer to him and was leaning against Hyunjin like he couldn’t possibly hold himself up. His eyelids were heavy. Hyunjin breathed quietly and evenly, pupils clouded. Minho pushed himself up to scoot closer to them and inserted himself into the cuddles.

Hyunjin glanced at his phone screen, yawning, and saw that it was only 9:00. Good sex and an early bedtime. Perfect recipe for a well-rested Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @ mlee_enthusiast


End file.
